The Gate to the Shadow Realm
by MDQ
Summary: Tea, Mai, Serenity, Joey and Tristan live together. One day the house next to theirs gets sold. As time passes they realize strange things and noises coming from their neighbors house so they make the fatal mistake to enter…
1. Chapter 1

**The Gate to the Shadow Realm**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

A/N: This fic is not based on the series. In this fic Joey Tristan Tea and Mai and Serenity live together and haven't met Yugi Malik and Ryou yet so they don't know anything about the millennium items and the shadow realm. (But they will meet them and learn all about it very soon…hihi!)

Summary: Tea, Mai, Serenity, Joey and Tristan live together. One day the house next to theirs gets sold. When they meet their new neighbors they realize that they are not what they seem. As time passes they realize strange things and noises coming from their neighbors house so they make the fatal mistake to enter it…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and I don't make any money from this story.

Chapter 1

Mai was about to enter the house that she shared with her friends when she noticed that the "For Sale" sign in their neighbors' garden was gone. "This means that we have new neighbors" she thought. She quickly went inside her house, getting the snow out of her clothes. It was an unusually cold winter. There was snow everywhere and the sun hadn't come out for weeks.

"Did you see them?" Tea asked her.

"See who?"

"Our new neighbors of course. They moved in yesterday, but I haven't seen them yet" "Oh well. I'm sure that they will visit us soon. We live next to them after all."

"Maybe we should visit them" Serenity suggested. "They probably are very busy with their new house and can't visit us".

"Sure but we can wait till tomorrow" said Mai.

"Ok then, fist thing tomorrow we visit our new neighbors!" said Tea cheerfully.

The next day Tea, Mai, Serenity, Joey and Tristan went to visit their new neighbors. Before they knocked on their door they took a moment to look at the house. It looked the same as before except of two things. All of the windows and the curtains were closed so no light could enter the house and it seemed to be something like a black cloud around the house making the sky above it darker. No sound at all could be heard from inside the house or from the garden. It seemed like all the birds had stopped singing and even the insects were quiet. "That's strange" thought Serenity "shouldn't there be noises from arranging the furniture and cleaning the house?". They all looked at each other like they were expecting them to knock the door and go into the house first, but no one knocked the door and they just stood there hesitating. "Maybe we should look around first. See if they made any changes" said Tristan. The others nodded and split into two groups to look around the garden. Mai, Tea and Serenity were one group and Joey and Tristan were the other. Joey and Tristan left first and soon they were out of sight. The girls looked around for a minute but didn't move.

"We are acting in a stupid way" said Tea "like we are afraid of them. We haven't even met them! I'm sure that they are very friendly people and they will be glad to meet us!" After she said that she went to ring the doorbell. Nothing happened for a few minutes. When the girls started thinking that no one was in the house the door opened revealing two people. One was very short with purple eyes and had unusual hair: very spiky, red, black and blonde and the other was taller, with lavender eyes, blonde hair and tan skin. They opened the door, got out of the house and then closed the door again trying not to show the inside of the house to the visitors. When Tea saw them she went to greet them immediately.

"Hi! I'm Tea and that's Mai and Serenity" she said while pointing at Mai and Serenity. "We live next door. Could we come in and get to know you?"

Yugi and Marik looked at each other worried and then turned to the girls.

"Well, you see, now isn't exactly a good time. Maybe you could come back later" said Yugi.

"Ok, sure. Won't you introduce yourselves?" asked Tea.

"My name is Yugi and this is Marik"

" Nice to meet you" said Tea and before she could continue a loud scream was heard from the house. The girls looked shocked but Yugi and Marik looked like they were expecting it. They looked at each other for a moment trying to decide what to do. Their thoughts were interrupted by Tea's voice.

"Did you hear that? It sounded from the house! Is there anybody else in there? It sounded like he got hurt!'' Tea tried to enter the house but Marik and Yugi stopped her. She looked at them strangely but didn't say anything.

"It was just the tv!" said Marik trying to convince them.

"But it didn't sound like the tv" started Tea but was quickly interrupted by Yugi.

"We've got to go. See you another time" said Yugi and the grabbed Marik's arm and dragged him into the house quickly before Tea had a chance to say anything.

Tea rang the doorbell again but no one answered. She turned around to look at Serenity and Mai. Serenity looked scare and Mai confused.

"That didn't sound like the tv" said Tea

"I know" replied Mai "let's just get out of here".

" We can't! We have to wait for Joey and Tristan" said Serenity.

Meanwhile in another part of the garden Joey and Tristan heard the scream too.

"What's that Joey?"

"I don't know. It was from inside the house"

"Let's just leave" said Tristan.

"We can't just leave! What if some one got hurt? We have to find him! Or are you just scared?"

"I'm not scared Joey"

"Then I dare you to climb on the wall and get inside the house from that window"

"Are you kidding me? That would be breaking into the house!"

"Well, if you're scared" Joey teased him.

"Fine, but whatever happens is you fault!" Tristan shouted at him and began climbing on the wall. He reached the window, pushed it open and entered the house. He found himself in a small dark room. He saw the door and opened it. The door led him to a corridor. He could see two rooms and at the end of the corridor was a staircase. He followed the corridor and reached the first room. The door was open, so he looked inside.

End of Chapter 1

Stay tuned for chapter 2 to find out what's in the house…

And don't forget to Review!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gate to the Shadow Realm**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

A/N: This fic is not based on the series. In this fic Joey Tristan Tea and Mai and Serenity live together and haven't met Yugi Malik and Ryou yet so they don't know anything about the millennium items and the shadow realm. (But they will meet them and learn all about it very soon…hihi!)

Summary: Tea, Mai, Serenity, Joey and Tristan live together. One day the house next to theirs gets sold. When they meet their new neighbors they realize that they are not what they seem. As time passes they realize strange things and noises coming from their neighbors house so they make the fatal mistake to enter it…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and I don't make any money from this story.

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

Chapter 2

The girls were searching the garden to find Joey and Tristan. Joey saw them and went near them.

"Are you ok?" asked Serenity worried.

"Yes I'm fine" said Joey.

"Where is Tristan?" asked Tea.

"He got inside the house" said Joey.

"Why would he do that?" asked Mai.

"Cause I dared him to" Joey replied quietly.

"Joey! Why did you do that! Didn't you think that it was too dangerous!" said Mai angrily.

"I know but…"

"Let's just find him before something bad happens to him" said Serenity trying to calm them.

Tristan looked into the room and he saw a small boy sitting on his bed. The boy had tri-colored hair and it seemed to Tristan that he was holding something in his hands.

"We have to help him" said the boy. Tristan thought that he was talking to him but didn't say anything. "Please get me out of here! We can't live with these two anymore they will kill me like the others" the boy continued. Tristan realized that the boy wasn't talking to him and that there wasn't anyone else in the room either. 'He must be talking to himself then. He must be crazy' thought Tristan. "Please don't let them hurt me like they did to Ryou!" the boy cried. "I know that you will but we have to save the others too!" Tristan was sure that this boy was crazy so he went back to the corridor and walked till he reached the other room. As he was going at that room he could hear someone crying. As he approached the room the cries became louder and louder. He opened the door slowly and gasped at what he saw.

Joey, Mai, Serenity and Tea went to the front door of the house and rang the doorbell. They thought that if Tristan went inside the house he would still be inside it. They rang the doorbell many times but no one seemed to answer. They waited outside the house for a long time, occasionally ringing the doorbell but no one answered them. They knew that Yugi and Marik where in the house because they didn't see them leaving it. They decided to knock on the door. Joey went to the door and tried knocking it. But when he knocked the door opened slightly. The girls went near him and they entered the house. Once they were inside they couldn't see anything. Everything was very dark. After their eyes had adjusted to the dark they saw that the darkness in front of them was different than what they had ever seen. It seemed like the shadows of the room were moving around them at their own will, surrounding them in a black sphere. They tried leaving the room but they couldn't. The temperature was very low and it was colder in the room then outside with the snow. The shadows were thickening and getting closer to them every minute. They couldn't do anything to escape, fear had conquered them and all they could do was go next to each other waiting for the worst. Serenity was crying, Mai was screaming, Tea was hugging herself in a desperate effort to warm herself and Joey was running, trying to escape from the shadows. Suddenly the shadows stopped moving, giving false hopes to their prisoners. Mai, Tea, Serenity and Joey looked at each other for a brief moment but then looked at the floor. The shadows were moving again, this time on their feet, making them unable to move. They started screaming and moving trying futilely to get free. The shadows continued moving, going upwards until they reached their heads, getting in them from their mouths, chocking them. Their screams stopped and they couldn't see anymore. When they opened their eyes again they were on the floor of their living room, not remembering anything. Joey, Mai and Tea looked at each other wondering how they got there.

"Wait a minute!" said Joey "where is Serenity?"

End of Chapter 2

Stay tuned for Chapter 3 to find out who else lives in the house and what happened to Serenity…(poor Serenity)

And don't forget to Review!

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Gate to the Shadow Realm**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

A/N: This fic is not based on the series. In this fic Joey Tristan Tea and Mai and Serenity live together and haven't met Yugi Malik and Ryou yet so they don't know anything about the millennium items and the shadow realm. (But they will meet them and learn all about it very soon…hihi!)

Summary: Tea, Mai, Serenity, Joey and Tristan live together. One day the house next to theirs gets sold. When they meet their new neighbors they realize that they are not what they seem. As time passes they realize strange things and noises coming from their neighbors house so they make the fatal mistake to enter it…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 3

Tristan froze at the door of the dark room. Inside was a boy with long white hair sitting on the floor hugging his knees. Tristan looked at him and noticed that there was blood on the floor around him. The boy was sobbing. He sensed someone looking at him and turned his head up to look at Tristan. Tristan could see pain in his chocolate brown eyes. He turned around quickly and saw that there was blood on a window and in various places on the floor and on the walls. He followed the blood until he saw another person in the room. He couldn't see very clearly because the room was dark so he couldn't see if the other person was real or a ghost. He didn't look real because the frame of his body was blurry and unclear. He looked very much like the sobbing boy on the floor, except of the shape of his hair and his eyes. While the boy's eyes looked innocent and childish, his eyes looked sinister and dangerous. He was holding a knife that had blood dripping from it. He had the knife close to his mouth, licking the blood on it. When Tristan saw that, he took a step back, making a noise, causing him to see Tristan. He didn't stop licking the blade and gave Tristan a menacing glare. Tristan became very afraid and ran out of the room to the corridor. The darkness around him stopped him from seeing the staircase, making him trip on it and falling downstairs. He closed his eyes for a moment till the pain from the fall passed and when he opened them he looked around. Tristan was sure that he wasn't in the house anymore.

The room that he was in looked much bigger than the house. It was darker that the other rooms and he couldn't see any of its walls or the floor. He took a step forward and he saw a golden table and around it there were many men all wearing long purple cloaks. They had their hoods up and had a golden chain with the eye of Horus (AN1) hanging from their cloaks. At the end of the table, their leader was standing holding a golden rod. His hair was blonde and extremely spiky and a golden eye of Horus was shinning on his forehead. Tristan was shocked when he saw the mad, psychotic expression on his face and he turned to run away. When he was running he heard him chuckling and he stopped immediately because he saw the floor disappearing and forming a high cliff. Tristan was standing at the edge of the cliff watching the lake of shadows beneath him. He knew that if he moved he would fall down and into the shadows. He heard another chuckle; he turned around and saw a very bright, golden light coming from the golden rod.

Joey, Mai and Tea were trying to remember where were they and where could Serenity and Tristan be. They were thinking for a long time when they heard the doorbell. Tea saw Tristan and quickly got him in the living room. The others were surprised and started asking him questions about him and Serenity. Tristan told them that he was just out for a walk and that Serenity had told him that she had decided to leave the house forever. Joey became very angry, Tea started crying and Mai was trying to calm Joey and comfort Tea. Joey thinking that Serenity had betrayed him and abandon him swore to forget about his sister and never care about her again. Tristan left the living room. When he was alone in his own room he started laughing while a golden glow appeared around his eyes.

And while Mai, Tea and Joey were peacefully sleeping in their bedrooms in the house next to them a girl was lying on the floor, crying in pain. The only things covering her naked body were her long brown hair and her own blood. She had bruises all over her body. She was hoping so much that her brother would find her and rescue her. After all, Joey always helped his little sister. Serenity tried to control her sobs hearing the footsteps of her captor coming to her room. The door opened, but it wasn't her captor, it was somebody she didn't expect to see.

End of Chapter 3

Stay tuned for chapter 4

And don't forget to Review!

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Gate to the Shadow Realm**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Chapter 4

Ryou opened the door slowly. He saw a young girl lying on the floor, very scared and crying. She turned around and saw him. She was shocked because she was expecting to see her captor again. Ryou was staring at her and after a little he went near her and sat on the floor.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you," he said. Serenity didn't stop trembling and she was still very afraid. Ryou left the room and returned holding some clothes. He gave them to her and waited till she was fully dressed.

"My name is Ryou" he told her.

"Serenity" she answered.

"How did you get here Serenity?"

"I don't know. All I remember is him and how he hurt me, how he…"

"It's ok now. It's over" said Ryou.

"It's not over! He said that he will do it again. Any minute now! He will be here. He will rape me again…"

"Serenity I won't lie to you. You will be hurt again many times. But it will be better because…because I will be there to comfort you, to ease your pain"

Serenity looked up to him, still crying. "You promise?" she asked.

"Yes, I promise" said Ryou.

"What about you? How did you come here?"

"It's a very long story, but let's just say that I live here."

"Are you a prisoner too?"

"Something like that" Ryou moved so he could sit in a more comfortable way and Serenity saw his pained expression.

"Is he hurting you too?"

"No, not him"

"Then? Who's hurting you?"

"The other half of my soul" Ryou said.

"What do you mean?" asked Serenity and looked at Ryou, but before he could answer they heard voices from outside the room and Ryou left quickly.

Yami Marik had another meeting with his Rare Hunters. He ordered them to find and steal anything they could find about the Ritual of Darkness. He could never perform that ritual on his own, but now that Bakura would help him, he would be powerful enough. After the meeting was over he met Bakura.

"Finally we have all the information and the power we need" said Yami Marik.

"Good" said Bakura. "I've waited many centuries for it and now, when we do this ritual the world will be covered by the darkness of the shadow realm and we will rule it."

"The Gate can be opened only when the eclipse happens and the moon covers the sun. We have to wait for it" said Yami Marik "and when the Gate of the Shadow Realm opens, the shadows will be unleashed on the world giving ultimate power to their ruler."

"To their rulers" said Bakura "don't forget that. We are partners in this plan."

'That's what you think' thought Yami Marik 'when the Gate opens there will be only one Ruler of the Shadows and he won't be you'.

"Good morning Tea" Tristan said.

"It's not a good morning Tristan" said Tea "Serenity left us and Joey is locked in his room still very angry at her. Do you think that he hates her now? How can he! She's his little sister; he always cared about her more that anyone else! And we were her friends! She can't have abandoned us in one night for no reason. We were so happy all together!"

"C'mon, let's go for a walk. It will help you relax a little" said Tristan.

"We can't leave Joey alone here! We are his friends, he needs us now more than ever".

"Maybe if we left him alone for a while he would calm down a little. We can try" said Tristan.

"Ok Tristan but only for a few minutes."

Tea and Tristan left their house. Tristan was leading Tea to their neighbor's garden. When Tea realized where they were going she stopped walking.

"No Tristan we can't go there. It's illegal" said Tea.

"Doesn't matter. Just follow me"

"No! Of course it matters we won't go there!" Tea shouted.

"Yes we will, whether you like it or not!" said Tristan and started dragging Tea.

"Tristan what's wrong with you! You never acted like that!" Tea continued shouting.

Tristan continued dragging her, like he hadn't heard her screams.

"Tristan! I'm talking to you! Don't you hear me! We aren't going in there!" shouted Tea again and tried to make him let her arm as hard as she could.

Tristan turned around and hit her. "Shut up wench!" he said and then hit her again very hard. Tea stopped struggling, she had almost fainted. She was very weak. He lifted her up and carried her. They entered the house through a trap door in the garden.

"I brought her master" Tristan said to Yami Marik. "Just as you wished".

'Good, very good" said Yami Marik looking at Tea.

End of Chapter 4

Stay tuned for chapter 5 to find out what's going to happen

And don't forget to Review!

Thanks!


End file.
